1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic systems utilizing interrupts. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for generating two programmable interrupts, with one of these interrupts being triggered within the other. Both interrupts are triggered within the maximum time interval of a timer.
2. The Background Art
Modern integrated circuits utilize clock signals, interrupts, and signals having high states and low states in order to operate properly.
Interrupts are signals which are typically related to microprocessors, and usually indicate that a particular action needs to occur. For instance, an interrupt may be asserted when a device attached to the system containing the microprocessor needs to be serviced. In another instance, an interrupt may be asserted when an interval of time has passed.
Occasionally, when transmitting information from one circuit to another, it is necessary to encode that information in some way. However, the conventional methods are sometimes inadequate for the job. The present invention provides a method and apparatus for providing two programmable interrupts which may be used in many ways; to transmit numerical values from one circuit to another, to digitally transmit voltage or current data, etc.